Changement de camp
by Alicelle
Summary: L'arrivée des novices a changé beaucoup de choses, surtout pour Eric qui perd un peu plus chaque jour son emprise sur une certaine personne. Il n'hésitera pas à aller jusqu'au bout pour défendre ce(lui) qui, dans son idée, lui appartient.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Tous les personnages et certaines des scènes/ situations/ morceaux de l'histoire utilisés tirés de l'œuvre Divergent sont la propriété de Veronica Roth.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis et à me dire si vous voulez la suite ou pas.

Je réponds à toutes les reviews (même si ça prend parfois du temps) et je prends toutes les critiques (constructives) en compte !

A noter: Je me base sur le premier film en commençant juste après le combat entre Peter et Tris, à partir de là, j'y ai ajouté ma propre histoire tout en reprenant certains éléments de base.

Bonne lecture!

**Changement de camp**

**Chapitre 1 : Acharnement**

Quatre était retourné dans sa chambre avant même la fin du combat, il n'avait pas apprécié le spectacle de Tris se faisant massacrer par Peter. A peine avait-il fermé la porte de sa chambre que quelqu'un la poussa, il retrouva à terre. C'était Eric.

-« Hum, j'aime bien quand tu te retrouve par terre en général mais, c'est mieux quand c'est à genoux. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin en fermant discrètement la porte à clé.

-«Très drôle. » Répondit Quatre sans une trace d'humour en commençant à se relever. « A quoi tu joue Eric ? »

-« Qui t'as dit de te lever ? » Il repoussa Quatre par terre du bout de sa botte.

Quatre le regarda dans les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et se releva d'un coup sans laisser le temps à Eric de réagir. Il le plaqua contre la porte, leurs visages se touchant presque.

-« Je t'ai demandé à quoi tu jouais. Répond moi. »

-« Hou ! Tu me donne des ordres maintenant ? »

Sans que Quatre ne puisse le voir venir, Eric le fit pivoter et c'est lui qui se retrouvait maintenant contre la porte. Face contre la porte.

-« D'habitude c'est toi qui aime être contre le mur… Ou la porte pour le moment. » Lui souffla Eric à l'oreille.

Quatre frissonna, l'homme derrière lui avait bloqué ses jambes et tenait fermement ses poignets plaqués. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

-« Laisse-moi tranquille. Lâche-moi tout de suite. »

-« C'est moi qui donne les ordres et pour le moment, je t'ordonne de te taire et de te laisser faire. C'est bien clair ? »

-« Je t'ai d… »

-« C'est bien clair ? » Répéta Eric d'une voix plus forte en le collant encore plus contre la porte. »

-« C'est bien clair. » se résigna t-il.

-« Parfait. Maintenant, je vais te lâcher. Doucement. Si tu fais un seul geste brusque… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Eric relâcha son étreinte, sa victime se dégagea et lui fit face.

-« Quand est-ce que tu va arrêter d'essayer de tout contrôler ? » Dit Quatre avec une rage non dissimulée.

Eric ferma les yeux et pris une inspiration plus longue de nécessaire. Il s'approcha de Quatre, si près que leurs bouches se touchèrent presque.

-« Quand tu arrêtera de te foutre de moi. De plus, je « n'essaie pas tout contrôler », je contrôle tout. Si tu décide de garder cette attitude avec cette sale petite merdeuse, c'est d'abord elle qui en paiera les conséquences et ensuite, toi. Seulement pour toi, ce sera des conséquences bien différentes. Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, n'est ce pas. »

-« Oui… Je sais. » Dit Quatre en sentant monter une excitation qu'il n'arrivait pas à refréner et il s'avait que l'homme en face de lui le sentait aussi et allait s'en servir.

Eric se lécha les lèvres, bien conscient de se qu'il se passait.

-« J'avais prévu quelque chose bien différent mais tu as fait changer la donne en t'éprenant de Tris. Ce qui vient de se passer n'était qu'un avant goût de se que je te ferais subir si tu continue, mon cher Quatre. » Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa victime. « Et encore, j'ai été plus doux que d'habitude. »

Eric le tira en arrière, déverrouilla la porte et sorti en claquant la porte. Quatre resta debout au milieu de sa chambre sans bien savoir quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas, pour l'instant, choisir entre Eric et Tris mais il n'aurait surement pas le moyen de faire autrement.

Quand Tris de réveilla à l'infirmerie, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut de trouver Quatre. Après quelques tests pour vérifier que tout allait bien, elle put partir à sa recherche. Elle le trouva en train de s'entraîner sur un sac de boxe. Tris s'approcha de lui lentement.

-« Quatre… »

Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant saine et sauve.

-« Tris. Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de garder un air détaché.

-« Ca va, je suis juste un peu sonnée je crois. Je voulais te remercier pour le petit conseil que tu m'as donné juste avant le comb… Le massacre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussit à… Enfin, désolée. » Bafouilla Tris, à la fois gênée et reconnaissante.

-« Arrête de t'excuser. Tu es une audacieuse, pas une chouineuse et… »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de voir Eric, loin derrière Tris, qui le fixait avec un air malsain sur le visage.

-« Maintenant laisse moi m'entraîner. » Dit-il soudainement, coupant court à la conversation.

-« D'a… D'accord. »

Tris ne comprit pas son changement d'attitude si soudain mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Quand elle se retourna pour partir, Eric n'était plus là. Tris décida de retourner dans son dortoir et retrouva Christina qui se précipita vers elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

-« Tris » Elle la serra dans ses bras. « Tout va bien ? On ne nous a pas laissé te voir. »

-« Ca va Chris. Je suis juste un peu… »

-« A la bouffe. » Cria Peter, coupant Tris au milieu de sa phrase.

-« Allons-y. » Dit simplement Tris.

Quatre était assis seul dans un coin du réfectoire, Tris hésita un instant puis dit à Christina de lui garder une place. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, peu sûre d'elle, après la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il n'avait pas touché à son repas et se contentait de massacrer quelques légumes du bout de sa fourchette.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ses légumes mais à la vue de leur punition, ça devait être terrible. » Tenta misérablement Tris pour essayer de le faire rire ou, au moins sourire.

Quatre ne leva même pas les yeux, il savait qu'elle viendrait, il se força à ne pas sourire et leva finalement la tête.

-« Les altruistes ne sont pas connus pour leur humour et je réalise maintenant pourquoi. »

Tris, elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« On dirait donc qu'en plus d'être nulle au corps à corps, je le suis également à ce niveau là. » Continua-t-elle.

-« Ca dépend de quel corps à corps on parle. » Se risqua Quatre.

Tris sentit soudain que son visage était en feu et elle était sûre que tout le monde, et surtout Quatre, le voyait. Elle décida de battre en retraite.

-« Oui… Enfin, je suppose enfin… Je… Christi… Christina m'attend, je… Je dois y aller. »

Elle s'éclipsa sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Eric, assis plus loin, n'avait rien raté de la scène et en voyant le visage de Tris s'empourprer, il se doutait de ce qu'avait pu lui dire Quatre.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entrainement, Quatre proposa à Tris de l'aider à s'entraîner et il réussit même à ignorer le regard noir d'Eric qui se décida finalement de s'en prendre de nouveau à la jeune fille.

-« Tris, sur le ring, immédiatement.» Aboya-t-il

Bien évidement, elle n'opposa aucune résistance et croisa le regard inquiet et compatissant à la fois de Christina. Quand elle fut debout sur le ring, Eric fit mine de chercher un adversaire avant d'arrêter son regard glacial sur l'élu : Quatre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lecteurs,  
Voilà le second chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Un très grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une petite review, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je vous ai répondu via mp mais je pense à le faire en début de chapitre pour la prochaine fois, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec mes autre fics. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Obédience.**

Eric avait décidé de mettre en application les menaces qu'il avait lancées contre lui et Tris et, quoi de mieux pour ça que de les faire se battre l'un contre l'autre ?

-« Quatre, montre-nous donc à quel point ton élève est bien entrainée et surtout, ne retiens pas tes coups. »

La fureur se lisait dans les yeux de Quatre, ce qui ne fit que rajouter un peu plus de joie à Eric.

Il monta sur le ring et se mit en position de combat, Tris l'imita. Ils se tournèrent autour quelques minutes avant que Quatre ne décide, à contrecœur, d'attaquer. Il dirigea son poing sur les côtes de Tris qui tenta une esquive, ratée, et le pris en plein dans le ventre. Elle haleta, pliée en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, ce qui permit à Quatre de lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Tris poussa un cri qui parut la réveiller car elle lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. Un coup de poing si léger qu'elle se fit mal à la main. Quatre senti qu'il était temps de donner le coup de grâce et frappa Tris à la tempe. Une douleur sourde envahit son crâne et elle perdit connaissance.

Quatre quitta le ring sans même regarder Tris ou s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il attrapa une serviette, s'essuya le visage et retourna dans sa chambre en prenant son temps.

Il claqua la porte, s'appuya le front contre et y mit un énorme coup de poing.

-« Et merde ! » Tonna-t-il.

-« Non vraiment ? Tout ça ? » Ricana une voix derrière lui.

Quatre sursauta, encore, et se retourna. Eric était assis sur son lit, il l'attendait.

-« Eric, évidement. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Le spectacle ne t'as pas suffit ? Maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi. » Dit-il avec colère

Eric sourit, ravi de voir dans quel état était Quatre.

-« Je veux avoir pourquoi tu a retenu tes coups contre cette gamine. » Ordonna-t-il.

-« Je n'ai pas retenu mes coups. »

-« Je sais, dit Eric visiblement fier de lui, sinon je l'aurai massacrée moi-même. »

-« Super, maintenant dégage. »

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de Quatre avant de le plaquer violement contre la porte.

-« C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu te retrouve contre cette porte et d'après ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, tu a l'air d'aimer ça.» Ricana Eric en fermant la porte à clé sans quitter Quatre des yeux.

Enervé, il tenta de bouger mais malgré sa musculature imposante Eric était rapide. Il le plaqua un peu plus contre la porte et immobilisa un de ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et l'autre au niveau de sa taille. Quatre était complètement immobilisé et à sa merci.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Eric esquissa un sourire en coin et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Il fut si surpris qu'il ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite, il résista un instant et laissa finalement la langue d'Eric s'introduire dans sa bouche. C'était un baiser passionné, presque violent, une habitude entre eux depuis quelque mois. Entre la haine et le désir, la frontière était mince et ils l'avaient franchie.

Quatre comprit peu à peu les sentiments de son rival à son égard malgré l'animosité derrière laquelle il tentait de les cacher. Il était incapable de se souvenir quand tout ça avait commencé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse lui arriver, il avait toujours été attiré par les filles et le succès d'Eric n'était plus à prouver et, étrangement ou pas, ce dernier en profitait largement. Il se souvenait seulement que c'était Eric qui avait fait le premier pas, tout comme il venait de le faire, il l'avait embrassé sans ménagement. Depuis, Quatre avait compris qu'Eric aimait vraiment tout contrôler. Partout, tout le temps. Leur relation ne faisait pas exception. C'était quand IL voulait, où IL voulait et Quatre n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il était devenu l'objet d'Eric et ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour jouer avec. Il acceptait les pires humiliations et n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir mais l'arrivé de Tris avait changé quelque chose. Même s'il se sentait toujours attiré par Eric, il sentait une attirance encore plus grande pour elle. Quatre savait pertinemment que le grand blond leur ferait payer à tous les deux le moindre petit écart et malgré qu'il couchait avec n'importe quelle fille pour maintenant sa réputation, Quatre restait sa victime favorite.

Quand Quatre ouvrit finalement les yeux, il était tard. Il se souvint que le jeu de guerre était pour le lendemain.

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit de l'eau couler, il en déduisit que son amant avait décidé de rester dormir, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. Quatre aurait préféré qu'il s'en aille, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir ou de lui parler. Le bruit d'eau cessa et il entendit Eric revenir, il décida de faire semblant de dormir.

-« Vraiment ? Faire semblant de dormir, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? » Lança-t-il

-« Comment est-ce que tu sais que je fais sembl… » Commença Quatre en se retournant et en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-« J'en savais rien. » Le coupa Eric sèchement avec un sourire mauvais.

Quatre soupira et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver vers les abdos parfaitement dessinés de l'homme debout devant lui, de l'eau perlait encore sur son ventre, il déglutit. Eric n'avait rien raté de tout ça.

-« Tu veux peut être que j'enlève la serviette ? Je peux même te laisser me faire deux, trois trucs, on n'est pas en retard. » S'amusa-t-il.

-« Sans façon. » Répondit Quatre en détournant les yeux.

Eric ricana et s'habilla. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, dos à Quatre, il tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir du coin de l'œil et lança :

-« Au fait, ta pète-sec ne participera pas au jeu. Elle est finie. Je vais faire mon possible pour la dégager avant la fin des tests. Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle en payerai aussi les conséquences ».

Il claqua la porte et s'en alla, fier de lui. Quatre serras les poings, il savait qu'Eric pouvait la faire exclure. A cet instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir accepté d'être parmi les leaders. A son tour, il se prépara pour rejoindre les autres. Le jeune homme passa la journée à lutter contre son envie d'aller voir Tris à l'infirmerie, il aurait voulut lui dire en personne ce qu'Eric avait décidé mais dû laisser cette tâche à Will et Christina.

Une fois à bord du train, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière la dernière personne qui embarqua, il n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il vit Tris courir pour les rejoindre. Tout en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas, Quatre tendit la main, l'aida à monter à bord et s'éloigna immédiatement. Même si Eric ne l'avait pas vu faire, il se doutait qu'il finirait par le savoir mais il fut soulagé de voir que le blond ne la balança pas hors du train sur le champ et ne put réprimer un sourire.

Eric décida de laisser Tris participer au jeu, après tout, cette garce ne durerait pas longtemps. Il s'en assurerait.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour amis lecteurs !

Voilà finalement la fin de mon histoire. Avant toute chose, je vais répondre à vos reviews :

** :** Je ne suis pas non plus fan de relations homos en ce qui concerne Quatre et Eric mais, je n'aime pas le personnage de Quatre et j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire une histoire avec un personnage que je n'aime pas et un que j'aime ! J'espère que j'aurai réussit :)

**oO-Nena-oO : Haha**, désolée pour la courteur (oui oui, j'invente des mots) des chapitres mais je ne voulais pas écrire une trop longue histoire du coup, c'était en petites chapitres ou en one shot !

**lamariedange : **Je suis contente que tu ai envie de lire la suite et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira et si vous avez des défis d'écriture à me lancer, je suis preneuse.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Séparation

Après la victoire de l'équipe de Quatre au jeu du drapeau, Eric avait l'intention d'en faire baver à son rival (et accessoirement, amant.). Ce dernier ayant décidé de passer la soirée dans la fosse, Eric ne put rien faire et il enragea encore plus quand il les aperçut en train de parler ensemble. Il avait besoin de se passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, il décida donc de choisir une audacieuse qui lui tournait autour dans l'optique qu'elle lui fasse passer cette colère. Quatre trouva ça terriblement drôle, de voir Eric aussi minable et décida de faire en sorte de ne jamais être seul quand cet imbécile risquait de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Tris était encore secouée par les révélations que sa mère lui avait faites et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle apprit que Quatre s'occuperait de ses tests. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre à quoi il jouait avec elle et était persuadée qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la livrer s'il apprenait qu'elle était divergente.

Les jours passèrent et Quatre s'appliqua à éviter Eric mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il allait devoir l'affronter. Ce moment arriva plus tôt que prévu, après le second test qu'il fit passer à Tris, quand le dernier novice quitta la pièce, Eric entra.

-« Alors, comment s'en est sorti cette petite sal… »

-« La ferme. Tout de suite. » Le coupa Quatre.

-« Wow wow wow, tu te sauve dès que j'apparais dans la même pièce que toi depuis un bon moment déjà, je ne peux plus entrer dans ta chambre et tu te permet de me parler comme ça. Tu te prends pour qui ? » Cracha Eric.

-« Pour celui qui va te réduire en miettes si tu continue à me chercher ou à t'en prendre à Tris. »

Eric perdit son sang froid, en supposant qu'il en ait eu un jour, et se rua sur Quatre. Il l'empoigna et le plaqua au mur.

-« Et maintenant ? Hein ? Si je fais ça… » Eric l'embrassa froidement. « Ose me dire que tu n'a pas envie de continuer, comme à chaque fois. »

La réponse de Quatre se résuma en un violent coup de genoux entre les jambes. La douleur fusa et Eric le lâcha pour tenir ses parties, en feu, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait aimées.

-« Espèce de… De Sale f… Sale fils de… » Haleta l'homme, plié en deux.

-« Comme je te l'ai dit : Ferme la. Lança froidement Quatre. A partir de maintenant, tu m'oublie et si tu t'en prends encore à Tris, je ne ferai pas que les frapper, je les arracherai avant de te les faire avaler. J'espère que c'est bien clair ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce, soulagé d'avoir enfin mis fin à tout ça. Quatre savait que Tris allait s'en sortir. Il retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre quand il entendit des bruits étranges et découvrit Tris en mauvaise posture au bord du gouffre. Après l'avoir sauvée, il n'hésita pas une seconde à la faire venir dans son appartement. Il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien mais il voulait seulement l'éloigner d'Al et des autres. Tris s'endormit, stressée par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais le cœur léger d'être en sécurité même si elle se doutait, sans vraiment savoir comment que Quatre connaissait son secret.

Le lendemain, la mort d'Al lui mis un coup et quand Quatre décida de lui parler, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et, grâce au ciel, il était de son côté. Lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans la salle de test et qu'il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait prévu, elle avait peur d'être aussi proche de lui, littéralement dans sa tête, sans en savoir plus. Elle pensa à ce que lui avait dit sa mère mais il était trop tard. Tris lui faisait confiance et espérait seulement qu'elle n'aurait pas à le regretter.

Quand Quatre prit la décision d'embrasser Tris, il décida d'enterrer en même temps tout ce qui avait pu se passer avec Eric. Jamais il ne lui en parlerait, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Il était sûr de ne vouloir qu'elle, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaitre qu'il avait éprouvé quelque chose pour Eric.

Dès la seconde où Tris entra dans la salle du test final avec Quatre, Eric était persuadé qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, la haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux à cet instant précis pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Tris, même si elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il y avait eu entre les deux hommes, n'osa pas soutenir son regard. Quatre avait changé de camp et il le paierait.

La seule chose qui mettait Eric de moins mauvaise humeur (La bonne humeur ne faisant plus parti de son panel d'émotion depuis longtemps) était de savoir que les implants qu'allait recevoir ce couple immonde allait lui permettre de s'amuser avec eux ou même, comme il le planifiait, de faire disparaitre Quatre de façon définitive.  
Plus tard, Eric de retrouva les autres leaders pour une réunion connue d'eux seuls.

-« Comme vous le savez tous, déclara l'un des leaders, demain sera implanté le dispositif de contrôle à chaque membre des Audacieux, sauf nous bien sûr et quelques autres personnes utiles. Ils nous permettront de repérer les éventuels Divergents et de les supprimer avant de commencer l'opération. »

-« Que se passe t-il si on a un doute sur un « éventuel Divergent » Demanda Eric, pour la forme.

-« Au moindre doute, on liquide. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre de risque. »

-« Parfait » Marmonna Eric, pour lui-même.

Le lendemain, quand il vit Quatre marcher vers lui, Eric prit un instant pour apprécier la chose. Il pensa même que cet implant pourrait servir d'autres sortes de « services ». Eric était particulièrement fier du monologue qu'il avait servit à Quatre mais quand il eut l'impression de le voir bouger, sa joie augmenta d'un cran. Il pouvait enfin se débarrasser de lui « légalement » puisque qu'il avait « un doute ». Eric n'eut pas le temps de voir venir ce qui suivit, ni les balles qu'il reçut.

-«Quelle sale pute! Chopez moi cette salope et buttez la. Buttez les tous les deux.» Hurla t-il, agonisant au sol.

Pendant qu'il était en route pour se faire soigner, la colère envahit Eric encore un peu plus. Maintenant, tout était vraiment terminé, la seule solution était de les tuer tout les deux. Il voulait les faire souffrir et espérait en avoir l'occasion tôt ou tard.


End file.
